1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water operated motive systems, and more particularly to systems utilizing a vortex phenomenon to provide increased output power and more efficient operation of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbine systems for converting water pressure to rotary motion are known in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,652 to Wales generates electric power with a turbine including a number of rotors, providing three sets of blades for turning the rotors in opposite directions. A motivating fluid is delivered to the blades from a spiral or from a large nozzle. One set of blades is arranged at an angle to receive the impact of the gravitating fluid after its initial velocity and impact have been consumed in imparting motion to the first and second sets of blades. The blades are disclosed as being flat and as having a substantially vertical arrangement. The stream of water is delivered under pressure in a horizontal plane tangential to the surface of the rotors and, along with the impact of falling water which has passed through the blades, effects rotation of the rotors. The residue of forward, tangential motion of the water is imparted to a subjacent set of blades and water flowing through the holes provided in the platform acts upon a further set of blades to impart further rotation of the rotors. However, the reference neither contemplates nor suggests a substantial source of additional energy afforded by creation and utilization of a vortex.
U.S. Pat. No. 289,958 to Bevens provides open curved fans on a wheel and causes a jet of water to act upon such fans by impact due to the momentum of the water. The fans of the wheel are thus caused to revolve with essentially the same speed as the issuing jet of water. The surfaces appear designed to utilize centrifugal action to throw off any water from the surface of the wheel which is rotated about a horizontal shaft. Accordingly, there is neither the opportunity for development of a vortex nor the possibility of the utilization of such a vortex contemplated in the reference.
Obrist (U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,960) discloses an outer circular series of fixed secant guide vanes and an inner series of second guide vanes in an inlet guide apparatus surrounded within a concrete housing. A runner, carrying substantially radial vanes with adjustable pitch, is supplied with a whirling stream of water by the inlet guide, and discharges the tail water through a curved suction pipe. No reference is made, however, to the generation of a vortex within the device, nor to the possible use of such a vortex to provide further power to the turbine.
Mariner (U.S. Pat. No. 827,165) utilizes buckets in a hydraulic motor rotating about a horizontal axis, and similarly providing no opportunity for the use of a vortex.
Yet a further reference, Westinghouse (U.S. Pat. No. 754,400) discloses a steam engine wherein a drum with a circumferential series of blades is provided adjacent the exhaust ends of a series of supply nozzles.
In summary, none of the prior art known to the inventor either suggests or discloses the use of vortex properties of water for generation of mechanical energy.